


Drunk Night In

by HiyaGaz



Category: Take That, gary barlow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, captain barlow, dom gary, drunk gary, quite a lot of smutt, shamless smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyaGaz/pseuds/HiyaGaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary and Nicole stumble through the front door far from sober, sexy times ensue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Gary!" I giggle against his neck as we fumble in a drunken stupor through the front door. "Stop!" I make an attempt to crane my neck away from Garys hungry mouth, but his hands find my hips as he kicks the door shut with his leg and forces me against the wall.   
"Fuck Nicole." He chuckles against my damp skin, "I want you."  
"I know." I giggle back, thankful of the wall and Garys large hands keeping me upright.  
"Nicole im serious." He slurs once more, his hands sliding over the front of my dress, desperately trying to find a way in. All i can do i giggle uncontrollably in response as his frustration begins to build. "Nicole stop fucking laughing!" Gary grumbles, and i can only yelp as i feel his teeth sink into my neck.   
"Fuck Gary!" My arms fling forwards to force him away, causing him to stagger slightly before regaining composure.  
"Nicole..." Garys eyebrows raise slightly. "Come here."  
"No!" I laugh loudly, "You need to catch me first!" And with that, i make a move up the stairs, every muscle in my body tensing slightly when i hear the air hiss through his gritted teeth...

"Nicole!" Gary growls again when he eventually make it to the bedroom. "Dont you fucking walk away from me."  
"Ooops!" I giggle, sinking me teeth into my bottom lip. "Sorry sir!"  
"You will be..." Gary grumbles, almost to himself as he pulls the thin black tie from around his neck. Instinctively, i swallow. "Come here. Turn around." Gary states, gesturing for me to stand with my back to him, i comply instantly and gasp when i feel my wrists being bound together with the silky length of material.  
"Gaz..." I warn steadily, i know what hes like when hes drunk.  
But instead Gary answers in a low, almost whisper as he walks me steadily over to the chest of draws. "You shouldnt have run from me Nicole..." He mutters. "Now bend over."  
"Gary.."  
"Nicole bend over the fucking draws." He hisses and i gasp loudly as i feel the palm of his hand make sharp contact with my backside.   
"Gary!" I gasp in shock, but comply to his request and bend uncomfortably onto the chest of draws.   
"Good girl..." Gary mutters, and i feel the forearm of his left arm resting on the small of my back as his right hand drags up skirt up and around my waist, before pushing the lace of my pants down to my ankles. "You shouldnt have run from me should you?" He asks simply as he smacks my, this time bare, flesh again. I yelp in response, biting down on my lip as i feel the bulge of his erection through his trousers, firmly against the out side of my thigh.   
"Nicole?" Gary asks again, in perfect time with his hand biting at my burning skin. "Should you have run from me?"  
I moan my answer, infuriating Gary further.   
"Nicole?!" He almost bellows, smacking me harder this time.  
"No!" I yelp. "No i shouldnt have run!"  
"Thats what i thought..." He mutters from behind me, running his long fingers over my, now raw, flesh before squeezing roughly, making me squirm. "Stay still." Gary states, stepping directly behind me. And it isnt long before i hear the tell-taill sound of his zipper. 

"Gary.." I murmur softly when he doesnt move again.  
"Mm-h." Comes the low groan, and the sound pulls on muscles deep in the pit of my stomach. "What do you want?"  
"What are you doing?" I swallow, wishing i could see more than the black wood of the draws.  
"Im tossing myself off over you tied up and bend over the chest of fucking draws. What do you think im doing?!" He hisses, and his left hand rests firmly on my hip to steady himself, his fingers digging in to the point where i think he may draw blood.  
"Gary please!" I choke quickly, the thoughts circling my mind slowly driving me insane.  
Garys voice drops to a low whisper once more. "What do you want Nicole?...Is this what you want?"  
I gasp loudly as i feel his hot, wet tip pressing firmly against my entrance. "Yes."  
"Are you sure?" His right hand joins his left on my hips as he pushes his erection a little further.  
"Yes!" I choke again. "Fuck yes!"  
Without another word, Gary thrusts the rest of the way inside of me, making me cry out loud in shock.   
"Fuck." The air is pushes through Garys teeth as he moves powerfully, pulling himself nearly all of the way out before slamming back in.   
"Shit." I choke out loud. Im close already. Too close.  
"Dont come." Gary grunts. He knows my body too well. "Dont fucking come or ill spank you, understand?"  
I grit my teeth to control my release, but to my immense disappointment Gary suddenly pulls away totally, and before i know whats happening ive been thrown onto my knees.

"Suck." Gary hisses quickly as his left hand finds the back of my neck, his other grasping his erection as he guides it through my already open lips. "If you suck ill reward you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sexy times...

"Get up." Gary half hisses, half groans his he plants his hands on my shoulders and lifts me to my feet. "Shit.." He whispers again, and i allow myself to be pulled into him as he wraps his arms around my shoulders and staggers backwards, dropping back onto the bed and pulling me over on top of him. "I suppose you want rewarding then ay?.."  
"Hmmm." I lift my head from Garys chest to gaze up at him through my long lashes. "Maybe i have a better idea.."  
"Oh." Garys eyebrows lift immediately. "Now im intrigued."  
"Sit up." I state quickly, clambering off his damp body and sitting at the end of the bed. "Back against the headboard."  
Gary follows my instructions obediently, but his mouth slacks slightly when i move towards him. "Why?..."  
"Ssh." Dragging my fingers up along his chest, Gary lets out a small groan, his eyes fluttering shut momentairily. "Just do as i say."  
"Nicole..." Gary grumbles as i press my mouth against his, kissing him slowly, teasing him with my tongue against his own. "Nicole stop...What are you doing?" He pulls back slightly when he feels the click of the leathery handcuffs clasp his wrist, binding him too the headboard. But i just grin in response, moving the second set of handcuffs id removed from the bedside to his left wrist, repeating my actions until Gary is firmly tethered to the bed.

"Nicole." Gary hisses again as i move back to gaze at my creation, his arms at right angles to his body, firmly secured against the iron headboard, his hair and body still damp and glistening with sweat as his now, fully hardened, length stands obviously.  
"Hmm.." I grin slowly, dragging my index finger slowly down from the dip at the bottom of his neck, down between his tensed pecks and to his happy trail, where i stop quickly, and smile at him.  
"Fuck.." The air is pushed from between Garys teeth. "Fuck. Stop teasing. Please Nicole."  
I shake my head steadily in response, wrapping my hand around the base of his shaft and squeezing gently, extracting a loud, drunken desperate cry from his lips, as he thrusts his hips powerfully underneath me, trying frantically to create more friction.  
"Oh Gaz.." I mutter wickedly, as i pull my hand up his hard-on, circling my thumb over his ready wet tip. "Youre throbbing.."  
"Nicole..." Garys face screws up into a contorted look of pleasure, pain and tension. "Sit on my dick."  
"Excuse me?.." I raise an eyebrow as i remove my hand completely, only causing Gary to moan loudly and buck his hips viciously.  
"I said, sit on my fucking dick."  
"No." I state simply, before i wriggle off from Gary completely, picking his shirt up off the bedroom floor and shrugging it on.

"W-ait." Gary chokes. "Where are you going?!"  
"Nowhere.." I smile, curling up in the arm chair sat in the corner of the room. "Im just sitting here to watch you."  
"Ooh." He shakes his head and i cant gage his reaction. "You whore."  
"Hmm." I smile sweetly, but smirk inwardly as Gary begins to tug against the restraints, crying out loudly when he realises theres no hope.  
"Nicole look at me!" He throws his head back against the headboard in sheer desperation, bucking his hips quickly but making no progress. "Get back over here." And suddenly his tone shifts, aggression becoming the overriding emotion as Gary stills completely on the bed. I swallow hard. I if he gets out of those restraints im done for.  
"Nicole." Gary repeats. His tone menacingly quiet. "I said get back over here."  
Slowly, i stand from the chair and make my way back towards the bed, playing with my fingers as i wish desperately i hadnt gotten too big for my boots.  
"Take off the t-shirt."  
I do as he asks, quickly pulling the t-shirt back over my head and letting it float to the floor.  
"Good." Gary breathes, and my eyes are pulled to his continually throbbing hard on. "Now fuck me."  
I nod hurriedly, clambering onto the bed and straddling his stomach. I reach forward to unfasten the handcuffs. "Shall i take these o-"  
"Leave them." Gary growls, but his lips slack into a sexy smirk. "They turn me on."

Swallowing hard, to contain my ever growing arousal, i nod again as i plant the palms of my hands firmly down onto Garys chest, before moving backwards and lowering myself steadily down onto his erection. I bite my lip hard to suppress the moan, as Gary lets his head fall back, swearing loudly.  
"Shit!" He moans. "Yes Nicole. Now move."  
I do as im told, using my hands to steady myself as i begin to move my body along his length, keeping my eyes fixed on his face the whole time.  
"Faster." Gary hisses, screwing his face up and pulling desperately against the restraints, causing the headboard to bang violently against the wall. I move faster, whimpering quietly as i feel my toes curl.  
"Fuck come on." Gary grunts, thrusting his hips as best he can to meet me as i continue to slide along his hard-on. "Moan for me baby."  
And i moan loudly, throwing his head back, my fingers flexing into his already tensed chest. "Fuck yes.."  
"Fuck yes what?" Gary hisses back, his eyes burning into mine and i can tell hes close. "Come on Nicole, give it to me."  
"Fuck yes Captain!" I splutter as i find my release, convulsing violently as Gary erupts inside of me, swearing loudly as my body shakes and pulses uncontrollably for what seems like forever, wave after wave of pleasure consuming me as my arms give way and i collapse back onto Garys heavily rising chest.


End file.
